Ignis Amoris
by Swei
Summary: Siempre que ve a Enji, sin importar la situación, le viene a la mente esa frase de Confucio que reza: "cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos saben verla", o algo por el estilo. Aunque intente detenerse con todas sus fuerzas, una sonrisa se le escapa todo el tiempo. [...] Le gusta mirarlo, incluso con ese traje nuevo que le resulta tan feo.


**_¡Hey, aquí Swei! Esta vez traigo una viñeta acerca de... Enji. Porque lo amo. (?) Primero, quiero aclarar que es un regalo para Nati y Steph. Porque ellas son hermosas y me alegro mucho de haberlas conocido. Pase lo que pase, el EndMight es nuestro punto de partida. Así que gracias, porque me han dado más de lo que alguna vez imaginé. 3_**

 ** _Ahora, también es una pequeña aportación al fandom. ¡Estamos creciendo! Poco a poco, pero creciendo. Y es genial que la gente comience a apreciar la belleza de la pareja. Somos un fandom pequeño, pero agradable._**

 ** _Ignis amoris es un tópico literario, del amor como fuego interno._**

 ** _Sin más, espero que les guste. ¡Gracias, de verdad, gracias por leer!_**

* * *

Siempre que ve a Enji, sin importar la situación, le viene a la mente esa frase de Confucio que reza: " _cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos saben verla"_ , o algo por el estilo. Aunque intente detenerse con todas sus fuerzas, una sonrisa se le escapa todo el tiempo. Ahora lo ve, con más frecuencia, a través de una pantalla, cuando transmiten en vivo las peleas de los héroes, las entrevistas o los pequeños vídeos en los noticiarios. En ocasiones, también lo encuentra en las primeras planas de los periódicos matutinos. Incluso en la libreta de apuntes que el joven Midoriya lleva a todas partes. El asunto es que, sin falta, sus ojos buscan su imagen y sus labios se estiran en un gesto de reconocimiento. Le gusta mirarlo, incluso con ese traje nuevo que le resulta tan feo.

Enji es terco; lo sabe de sobra. También es algo infantil y no escucha razones cuando no quiere (y casi nunca quiere). Así que no le hizo caso cuando le dijo que prescindiera de esas hombreras espantosas y esa hebilla horrible o, al menos, que hiciera algo con ese cuello tan… extraño. _"Cada cosa tiene su belleza…"_ y Toshinori supone que la belleza de ese traje no puede ser otra que la que le da su portador. Nada más. Si lo piensa un poco, Endeavor no parece tener un gusto muy refinado para vestir. Casi siempre, cuando se encuentran en reuniones formales, su apariencia es demasiado pretenciosa. Colores claros o corbatas raras o collares de oro que se ven demasiado bruscos sobre su cuello. Supone que nadie le ha dicho que esa ropa no le queda porque les asusta demasiado que vaya a enojarse.

Cuando se encuentran solos, fuera del horario de trabajo de ambos, fuera de cualquier sitio donde puedan reconocerlos o interrumpirlos, viste de manera un poco más normal. Pantalones y playeras comunes y corrientes. Aunque Enji le gusta sin importar lo que tenga encima o incluso cuando no lleva nada puesto, es en esos momentos, cuando ambos se sientan a pasar el rato, en los que le gusta más. Tal vez es porque las llamas de su quirk están apagadas y puede ver su rostro con claridad. Tal vez porque su entrecejo parece suavizarse un poco y sus labios reposan sin ninguna tensión alrededor de ellos. Tal vez porque sus ojos no arden en furia o determinación y reflejan al hombre que es: a veces cansado del trabajo y los problemas, tan humano como cualquiera.

Ahora mismo, mientras pasean en el parque oscurecido más allá de la medianoche, lo escucha inhalar a su lado. Sabe que nunca, sin importar lo que pase, va dejar que un sonido como ese escape de sus labios mientras está peleando o mientras se encuentra delante de todos los subordinados. Demasiado orgulloso para permitirlo. Es un sonido de agotamiento, como si los pulmones no le dieran para almacenar suficiente aire. Luego exhala como si su alma escapara por su boca.

― ¿Largo día, huh? ―. Se atreve a preguntar.

― Ha sido una larga semana ―. Murmura con cierto fastidio ―. Hay muchas cosas que resolver.

Puede entender a qué se refiere. Él estuvo en su lugar antes, asistiendo a eventos importantes, respondiendo a los llamados de ayuda, haciéndose cargo de la paz nacional. Sólo que Enji también tiene investigaciones en curso y una nueva responsabilidad con la Liga de Villanos y cualquier cosa que estén tramando. Todo el tiempo soporta todas esas cosas con el mentón en alto, sin una sola queja.

― ¿Quieres hablar de eso? ― Pregunta.

No es que le incomode. La verdad es que no le importa mucho si quiere hablar de lo que sucede en el trabajo, si quiere hablar de su relación o si quiere hablar del clima. Cualquier cosa es buena para establecer el diálogo, para escucharlo, para conocer sus inquietudes y emociones. Le causan ternura esas ocasiones en las que se enoja lo suficiente para encender su rostro sin darse cuenta o en las que algo le molesta y arruga la nariz y los labios como si hiciera una rabieta. Sin embargo, también adora verlo cuando sonríe, en un gesto que resulta sorpresivo sin importar cuántas veces lo contemple. De Enji le gusta todo, incluso lo que nadie más creería que se puede amar.

― No, no quiero hablar de eso ―. Sentencia con una expresión severa ―. Estoy cansado de hablar de eso. Llevo toda la maldita semana revisando papeles y recogiendo testimonios y el caso no parece aclararse lo suficiente…

Es gracioso cómo dice que no quiere hacer algo y lo hace de todos modos. Así que lo escucha quejarse de las cosas que pasan, de lo insufrible que es Hawks, de lo fastidioso de hacer las rondas cuando la gente se amontona, de lo malo que es él mismo respondiendo a la amabilidad de la gente, de la repentina aparición de Nomus en diferentes distritos… lo deja quejarse y maldecir y admitir que todo eso es demasiado agobiante, porque con él no tiene que ser correcto, ni recitar la ley como si fuera un mantra. No debe mantener la imagen del _Héroe número uno_ con estoicismo y firmeza. Cuando están ambos, así, la verdad es que las reglas no importan.

― …mierda.

No puede no reír. No está seguro de que los demás lo hayan notado, pero tanto Enji como Endeavor, cuidan bastante su lenguaje. A todos podría parecerles que su mecha corta viene acompañada con una sarta de palabras floridas y ofensivas, pero se equivocan. Si cualquiera llega a escucharlo el tiempo suficiente, puede darse cuenta de que, a lo sumo, maldice de vez en cuando. Por lo mismo, encuentra curiosa esa palabra que sale de su boca.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― …te dije que no quería hablar de eso ―. Murmura ―. Ni siquiera puedo sacarlo de mi maldita cabeza.

― No tengo problema con escucharte si quieres hablar.

― No me vengas con esas tonterías, Toshinori. Deja de ser tan condescendiente conmigo. ¿Por qué no me dices qué fue lo que hiciste tú?

Sonríe. Las maneras de preguntarle cómo le fue en su día siempre son bastante bruscas. Pero ya se ha acostumbrado a ello y, ahora mismo, Enji es mucho más accesible de lo que era antes, cuando ni siquiera aceptaba tomar una taza de té con él. Con cierta naturalidad, extiende una mano en su dirección y toma la contraria, que se tensa un instante antes de responder al agarre sin presión de más.

― Pues… estuve dando clases ―. Dice sin más ―. No hago nada muy interesante, pero los jóvenes me enseñan demasiado. Tienen mucha energía y talento. Están realmente comprometidos ―. Hace una pausa, volteando a ver el perfil pelirrojo del hombre a su lado. Es como si estuviera guardando una pregunta ―. El joven Todoroki lo hace bien. Está teniendo un gran desempeño en las clases extras para la licencia provisional y tiene mejor control sobre su quirk. Se ve más animado. Deberías estar orgulloso de él.

― Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso ―. La rapidez y la firmeza con la que responde es reconfortante ―. Me gustaría que él también lo estuviera de mí.

Han ido avanzando poco a poco en su relación, pero a la edad que tienen, parecen entender la importancia de comunicar las cosas importantes. Faltan detalles aquí y allá en los que no insiste, pero sabe que uno de los sensibles para el pelirrojo es su familia. Sus hijos y su esposa, de la que todavía no está divorciado. Con mucha seguridad, es uno de esos temas que hacen que Enji baje la mirada y que sus ojos adopten una expresión culpable. No dice demasiado. Si habla del joven Shoto, no trata de justificarse y culpar al chico por ser áspero y frío con él. Sobre Natsuo, su otro hijo, apenas si menciona palabra alguna. Fuyumi es, quizás, la parte más amable. Incluso así, nunca habla de su último hijo. Toshinori no entiende por qué y no pregunta. Se esfuerza por no invadir su privacidad. Respecto a su esposa, tampoco sabe mucho. Enji se complica y pone expresiones indescifrables que oscilan entre la pena, la culpa y la rabia siempre que sale el tema. Tampoco insiste. Algunas cosas no necesitan ponerse en palabras.

No va a decir que no le importa lo que pasó antes, aquello que terminó con la mujer en el hospital y con su hijo con una quemadura en el rostro. No va a decir que no entiende por qué sus hijos se niegan a perdonarlo. Pero lo que es verdad es que el hombre que camina a su lado no es el mismo de ese entonces. Él, mejor que nadie, sabe que el ser humano es mutable. De la virtud a la vileza, de la vileza a la virtud. El hombre tiene el derecho a ser perdonado o, al menos, de enmendar sus actos y redimirse. Por eso él no lo juzga, aunque haya hecho mucho mal en el camino. Alguien debería notar que, a cambio, ha pagado con una soledad tan inmensa que resulta desoladora.

― Lo estás haciendo bien ―. Contesta y permite que su pulgar acaricie el dorso de la mano contraria, trazando pequeños círculos que buscan ser conciliadores. Ahora ya no es el pilar que sostiene la paz de Japón, pero le gustaría ser el que sostiene la suya ―. No sé mucho de adolescentes, pero puedo decir que están en la fase rebelde. Seguramente cuando el joven Todoroki crezca un poco, se dará cuenta de lo mucho que te has esforzado.

― Yo no estaría tan seguro ―. La voz profunda del hombre es como una piedra que se hunde en el agua.

― _C'mon,_ Enji. No seas tan pesimista.

Por respuesta obtiene un bufido. Toshinori se limita a reír, porque, aunque tiene fe en que en algún momento va a arreglar sus diferencias con el menor de sus hijos, no puede decirlo con certeza. A veces no sabe qué hacer, porque no es nadie para dar consejos sobre paternidad ni relaciones humanas. Se esfuerza, pero casi siempre termina así, con una risa que busca restar tensión y seriedad a las cosas. Se quedan callados, mientras caminan todavía por el parque. Tomados de la mano, en la mitad de sus cuarenta, sin ninguna prisa a pesar de que, mientras más se tarden, menos tiempo tendrán para descansar esa noche.

Es inevitable: la luz de la luna baña los adoquines de camino del parque una vez que los árboles se acaban. Es un espacio considerable, que corresponde al claro en donde los lagos artificiales resplandecen por el reflejo. No es ninguna epifanía. El secreto de la contemplación japonesa tan incisiva que la gente realiza en noches como esta, está subordinada a un único principio. _"Cada cosa tiene su belleza…"_. Y, tras girar el rostro para mirar a Enji bajo el resplandor lunar, observa cada una de esas pequeñas líneas que se marcan alrededor de sus ojos, causadas por la edad. Admira sus rasgos fuertes y varoniles, sus labios apretados en una línea recta. Contempla un perfil que, más que tranquilidad, inspira algo de temor y una agresividad latente.

― ¿Qué diablos miras? ― Pregunta el hombre, seguramente cansado del acoso tan insistente de su mirada. El rostro se tuerce hasta convertirse en una máscara molesta y él, como todas las veces, sólo sonríe y aprieta más su mano ―. No me estás respondiendo Toshinori.

 _"Cada cosa tiene su belleza…"_

― ¿Qué estoy mirando? ― Repite, con una risa que, lejos de ser divertida, transmite la calidez que alberga en su pecho ―. A ti…

Enji gruñe y murmura un par de cosas, pero sigue avanzando sin apresurarse.

 _"…pero no todos saben verla"._

El pensamiento sólo lo hace sonreír con más ganas.

* * *

 ** _Y pues nada, eso. (?) Me gusta la pareja, porque son mucho más grandes que los ships usuales y permiten un acercamiento diferente, una perspectiva que puede ser más madura. La concepción del amor como algo que va más allá de un atractivo físico o la lozanía del cuerpo. En serio los amo, porque permiten esta clase de apreciaciones y no sé si lo hice bien, pero damn, los amo. Jajajaja ¡en fin! Gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. En verdad, me haría muy feliz leer sus comentarios si los tienen. Si no, tampoco hay problema. ¡Pero gracias por leer! 3_**


End file.
